


A Surprising Revelation

by Tenebrosa



Series: Bros Helping Bros [5]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrosa/pseuds/Tenebrosa
Summary: The words have the intended effect, thank god. Robert’d worried over it for days, balancing his own filthy mouth against Craig’s need to be praised in bed. He’d tiptoed the line, trying to figure out if Craig would take offense or if the kink would twist on itself to burn hotter with the occasional bouts of cruelty in between gentle phrases.





	A Surprising Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Kinktober "Dirty Talk" prompt so it's up a notch from what came before it. If you're not cool with people being called slut/whore (though this isn't meant in a cruel way, it's all said with adoration) go ahead and skip this one! Always read with care :)

“How’d I know you were gonna be fucking tight?” Robert wonders aloud, twisting the two fingers he’s got slicked deep into Craig’s hole, pulling another soft whine from the man beneath him. 

He doesn’t respond, or maybe _can’t_ given the way the next choked off moan almost sounds like it could’ve been words. Craig’s probably overstimulated, at this point. They’ve been sprawled together like this for over an hour now, lazily exploring each other’s bodies. It’s more...sensual than Robert’s had in a very long time. 

But he doesn’t feel exposed. Doesn't feel the need to bare his teeth and back away. He feels _powerful,_ even as Craig stares up at him with wide eyes, pupils blown, a flush spreading down his throat and onto his heaving chest. There’s a niggling thought at the back of his head, that Craig can see all of him, see all his flaws and shortcomings. 

But it only makes him...proud. Arrogant, even. That a guy like Craig can see all that shit and not run screaming in the other direction. 

Craig’s knee bumps into his chest, kicking him out of his own head, and Robert spares a grin down at the way his muscles flex and jump as he wriggles in place. 

“Doin’ alright down there, sunshine?”

“Need….more.” Craig pants, tipping his hips upwards for the next shove of Robert’s fingers, the tips glancing off a spot inside him that makes his eyes flutter closed as he groans. 

“Didn’t expect you’d be such a cock slut when I finally got inside you.”

The words have the intended effect, thank god. Robert’d worried over it for days, balancing his own filthy mouth against Craig’s need to be praised in bed. He’d tiptoed the line, trying to figure out if Craig would take offense or if the kink would twist on itself to burn hotter with the occasional bouts of cruelty in between gentle phrases. 

“Not that you seem it.” Robert continues, angling so he can _press_ into Craig’s prostate, almost mean with the amount of pressure. “Such a good boy for me. Such a sweet thing and then what happens the second someone gets a tongue or some fingers inside your little hole? You beg like a whore for it.”

“B-bro,” Craig chokes out, hands scrambling, one fisting in the sheets and the other petting uselessly at Robert’s hip. “I can’t--you can’t--”

“I can, actually.” Robert slides another finger in, cutting off Craig’s words with a harsh inhale, the slick squelch of lube loud in the silence of the bedroom. “Who’s gonna stop me? You? You can barely _think,_ you’re so hungry for cock.”

He curls his fingers, spreads them apart, just enough that Craig’s muscles clench around him, blood hot and tight enough he has to strain to keep the stretch. 

“God, you’re gonna feel so goddamn good wrapped around my cock.” Robert leans down, kisses Craig messily, licking inside as Craig tries to weakly respond. “Squeeze around me like a vice. Practically milk the come outta me.”

Craig whimpers into his mouth, hand moving from his hip to his shoulder to dig in, keep him in close. He’s practically panting into his mouth, lips clumsy and unresponsive as he tries to keep the kiss going for as long as he can. Robert allows it for a bit, lets Craig pet at him and tangles their tongues together almost lazily, pressing his thumb into the sensitive skin between Craig’s hole and his balls. 

“Please,” Craig begs once Robert pulls back finally, uncurling his fingers and resuming a slow push-and-retreat pattern. “Please, Robert, I want you-- _fuck!_ \--I want you to fuck me.”

“Sound so nice when you beg, y’know?” Robert dips his head, bites a mark into Craig’s throat, feels the pulse jump under his tongue when he soothes the sting. “I’m half tempted to make you keep begging for me. See what else you’ll promise and swear just so I’ll put my dick in you.”

Craig’s yanking at him then, both hands on his shoulders, practically dragging Robert to kneel between his thighs. They’re still spread wide, one knee cocked up so Robert’s fingers stay right where they are. It’s a gorgeous sight below him, wide expanse of tanned skin, muscles vibrating with tension as Craig tries to roll his hips into the lazy thrusts of Robert’s hand. 

“Bro, Robert, I need--you gotta--I’m ready, _please_.”

“Sweet little thing.” Robert coos, sliding his fingers out, closing his eyes with a shudder at the mournful wail that escapes Craig’s throat. “No, hush, sweetheart. Hush. I’ve got you. God, I’m gonna fuck you so good. Fuck you until you can’t see, ‘til you can’t think of anything except my cock inside you.”

His hands shake as he fumbles with the condom and lube, slicking himself with careful touches so he doesn’t spill before he’s inside that tempting heat. Robert feels like he’s fifteen again, fumbling around in the back of his dad’s truck with his first ever fling. 

Except he’s not. He’s older, he’s _learned_. So he’s gentle when he presses the head of his cock against the still slick hole he’d just stretched open. Gentle as a kiss as he shuffles forwards on his knees, pressing inside just a bit, splitting Craig open with the promise of what’s to come. 

Craig hasn’t said it’s his first time, but Robert’s getting that vibe. Maybe not having something inside him, he’d unclenched and relaxed around Robert’s fingers too easily for that. Which drags to mind the picture of Craig spread on his bed, just like this, writhing as he presses whatever toys he’s got hiding around here deep inside him. Maybe moaning for something more, maybe moaning for _Robert_.

“Fuck!,” he snarls, stopping himself when the head of his cock is seated inside, Craig’s body clutching him tight like he intends to keep him there forever. 

Craig’s moan is a thing of beauty, deep and harsh, like he’s barely got enough breath in his chest to breathe let alone make such lovely sounds. His fingers curl around Robert’s biceps, knees pressed in close to his ribs, holding him steady as he tries to focus on Robert’s face. 

“You okay, sweetness?” Robert asks roughly.

Craig doesn’t answer, throat moving harshly as he swallows, eyes squeezing shut as his hips wriggle, like he’s trying to get comfortable.

“Big,” he finally grunts, one leg stretching out to plant his foot on the bed. “You’re really...big.”

“Bigger than a few fingers,” Robert agrees, going down onto his elbows to cup Craig’s head in his hands, wincing when the change makes him slide inside a mere fraction more. “Want me to pull out?”

“No!” It’s immediate and panicked, Craig’s eyes snapping open.

“Alright, alright, calm down.” Robert huffs a rough laugh. “I’m not gonna pull out unless you specifically ask me to. So goddamn good for me, I never wanna fucking leave. Just stay inside you all day, fill you up again and again until it’s dripping out.”

Robert can _see_ Craig’s pupils expand with the idea, going big and black before they shrink down again. It almost matches the twitch of his cock, pinned between their stomachs, the barest hint of wetness telling Robert he’s not the only one hanging on by a thread. 

“You ready for more?” 

Craig nods, bright teeth sinking into the plush pink of his lower lip, and Robert presses a careful kiss to his forehead before sitting back. He balances himself, slides careful hands up the underside of Craig’s thighs, and presses his weight forwards at the same time he rolls his hips. The effect is _beautiful_. It bends Craig almost in half, bears him down into the bed, and lets Robert sink in even deeper. 

“Goddamn, baby,” Robert mutters when Craig tips his head back, hands sliding up his own chest to thumb at his nipples, peaked from the heat between them. “Yeah, that’s it. Give me a little show, honey. Let me see you go wild on my dick.”

“Don’t--don’t wanna come yet.” Craig manages, pinching so hard it looks like it hurts, though that could be to distract him from the way Robert sinks in another few inches, almost balls deep now. “I wanna...you said you’d fuck me.”

“And I’m gonna. Gonna fuck you so good no other cock is ever gonna be enough. So good _nothing_ will be enough except for me. Gonna have you so strung out on my cock you’ll be skipping jogs to get bent over the back of my couch.”

The joke works, though Robert isn’t really joking. It clears the tension in the air, makes Craig relax just the last little bit Robert needed to seat himself fully inside. There’s an explosion of breath from both of them once he settles there, Craig letting go of his nipples to cover his face, shivering beneath him. 

Robert allows it for a moment, too busy trying to think up ways to forcibly rip himself back from the edge he’s teetering on, before he twists to bite at the flexing muscles of Craig’s calf. It makes the other man yelp, hands dropping from his face as he pouts up at him.

“Bro!”

“Don’t hide from me, baby. I wanna see you-- _hear_ you.” Robert glances down at them, at the way he’s holding Craig spread wide for his dick, the way he’s pressed in so tight Craig’s balls are pressed to his stomach. “I didn’t spread you out like a slut just so you could hide from me.”

“Oh my god,” Craig whines.

Robert moves then, while Craig’s still got his hands away, and is rewarded with the sight of Craig’s eyes rolling back at his first real thrust. It’s followed up by another and another until Robert finds a rhythm, a few gentle rocks of his hips before he slams home almost violently. Every single time his hips slap into the curve of Craig’s ass, he’s treated to a choked gasp, Craig’s mouth falling open, lips slick with drool. 

“Such a good boy. You’re taking it so well, y’know? Fucking natural at this.” Robert grins, something mean and spiteful in it despite the soft way he’s cooing. “Makes me think this isn’t your first time. Have you done this before, sweetheart? Shoved something inside your cute little hole and made yourself come?”

Craig nods shakily, spastically, like he can’t even control his muscles anymore for precise movements. Robert grinds in on his next thrust, forcing a heated moan, and keeps rolling his hips in small circles. 

“Needy little thing. Couldn’t wait for me to be the first, could you? Just _had_ to get something inside your slutty ass. Makes a man jealous, y’know that?”

“S-Sorry,” Craig manages. 

“No, hush, knock that shit off.” Robert bends in close, their noses almost brushing. “I’m not mad, baby. I fucking love the idea of you being so goddamn desperate you’re shoving your own fingers inside you. Did you think of me, honey? Think about me splitting you open on my cock?”

“Th-thought about your...your tongue. How good it felt and how--how I--Robert, oh my god.”

“Yeah, you’re strung out.” Robert grins, self-satisfied that one instance was enough to addict the poor guy. He’s rougher with his next thrusts, chasing towards the orgasm glittering just in the distance. “Come on, sugar. Work your cock for me. I want you to come around me.”

Craig complies like he’ll die if he won’t. Scrambles for his cock, grips it so hard his knuckles go white, brutally jerking himself off. Robert doesn’t stop him, doesn’t bother to even slow him down. It’s heady, how desperate Craig is, how desperate Robert has _made_ him. It takes less than a minute before Craig’s eyes go wide, cheeks draining of color before they suddenly flush again. He manages a strangled form of Robert’s name before he’s shaking apart beneath him, knees snapping closed around Robert’s torso, trapping him in place.

Doesn't matter though. A fucking crowbar couldn’t pry Robert away from him right now. Not when his own orgasm is racing through his veins, making him thrust forwards again and again, like his cock is determined to get his come as deep as possible despite the condom. 

“Goddamn,” Robert breathes once it’s passed, shuddering through the aftershocks as Craig’s hole spasms around his now sensitive cock. 

He’s barely keeping himself up, arms shaking as they support his weight, panting into the lazy kiss Craig plants on his mouth. Judging by the legs still keeping him in close, Craig doesn’t intend to let him go anytime soon. Not a big deal, really--perfect, in fact--because Robert doesn’t intend to move in the next century if he can help it.

Not when Craig’s looking at him like that. With stars in his eyes and a look on his face like he’s witnessed some sort of miracle. Robert wants that all day, every goddamn day. From now until the end of time. Wants Craig to be the body in his bed at the end of good days and bad days. 

The soft place to land and the rock in a storm. 

His mouth opens before he can second guess it, before his insecurities and past rear up with too sharp teeth. 

“God, I fucking love you.”


End file.
